Greatest freak out ever
"Greatest freak out ever" is the pilot episode of the Greatest freak out ever series from season. It was originally uploaded to YouTube on May 1, 2009 and re-uploaded to YouTube on May 3, 2009. In this episode, Stephen's "World of Warcraft" account gets deleted by his mother, causing him to freak out. Characters *Jack Quire *Jennifer Quire *Stephen Quire *David Quire *Jack's TV Synopsis Jack tells the viewers that his brother Stephen's World of Warcraft account has been deleted by their mother, and that he is freaking out. Jack runs into Stephen's bedroom, places his camera in the corner of the room, and runs out of there while laughing joyfully. Stephen walks into his room, slams the door shut, walks around for 2 seconds, and frantically wiggles around on his bed while freaking out and screaming. Slamming himself into the bed twice while making even more sounds, he covers himself with his blanket, yelling about himself running away and never coming back. He pulls the blanket off, then walks into his bedroom closet, walks back out, and frantically wiggles on his bed while screaming, before taking a remote and shoving it right up to his butt. He breaks down, then slams a shoe on his head several times. He then does more frantic wiggling while squealing like a pig, until finally his father yells out, "Dude, shut up". Stephen gets up, punches his bed, and calmly walks out of his room. Jack runs up to the camera and retrieves it while laughing about what just happened. Trivia *The moment when Stephen shoves his TV remote up his butt has become quite popular among fans of the series, with many of them posting comments like "At least he didn't shove *item name* up his butt!" *This video quickly became a massive success and very popular on the internet since its release. It currently has over 98 million views. *The scenario was mentioned in the "Greatest freak out ever 22" by one of the daughters of Stephen's sister. *"Greatest freak out ever 36" was posted over 10 years after the original video and references World of Warcraft, making it appear to have gone full circle. *This episode was taken down for 'violating YouTube's Community Guidelines' on November 22, 2017. The video was released back in 2009 and is unsure why the video was taken down after 8 years. However, the episode was reinstated and back up on YouTube 4 days later. *It's unknown why Stephen's shorts pulled down it's self. *Stephen just stick the remote up his butt. Not shove the remote. *On April 12, 2015, the video has 82,796,737 views, 385,366 likes and 26,306 dislikes. *On August 20, 2015, the video has 84,792,505 views, 405,121 likes and 27,250 dislikes. *On August 21, 2015, the video has 84,823,982 views, 405,445 likes and 27,271 dislikes. *On January 10, 2016, the video has 86,734,171 views, 424,234 likes and 28,140 dislikes. Cultural References *In Stephen's room, you can see the calendar is Greased-Up Deaf Guy and Jasper from "Family Guy". The calendar was for the year 2008 and most likely September (as can be faintly seen due to the quality), however this video was likely recorded in 2009. *Jack was saying beginning episode talking about "World of Warcraft" it's for an online game into the computer. Errors * At 0:36, you can also see when Stephen took his black shorts off. Videos Greatest freak out ever (ORIGINAL VIDEO) Category:Episodes Category:Greatest Freakout Ever Category:Shirtless Stephen Category:Season Episodes Category:Swearing Category:Stephen talking jibberish